1. The Field of Invention
The instant invention pertains to devices such as would be helpful in respect of facilitating neat, quick, convenient and necessary in-home or in-office initiation of trash recycling modalities.
This device is new, useful and unique in that it effectuates not only trash and disposable glass separation by way of compartments provided for such purposes, but, it also provides for handling such trash only once by such disposal of the same. In other words, once separated, all trash is immediately ready to be removed by a trash hauler. There is no need with the instant device as is the case with all other similar devices to retrieve each individual receptacle full of trash and remove it by hand to a place outside the home or office for subsequent removal by a trash hauler. Considerations of economy and convenience are served much more efficaciously with the instant device than with any of the others currently in vogue.
2. A Brief Description of Possible Prior Art
Please note the following references in respect of the same:
a) The Home Recycling Center; Carol Wright gifts, 340 Applecreek Road, P.O. Box 8521, Lincoln, NE 68544 (Please note Exhibit A).
b) Possible References:
______________________________________ Inventor Invention Patent No. Date ______________________________________ 1. Johnson Multiple 3,893,615 7/8/75 Compartment Refuse Container 2. Pluss Container Par- 4,114,776 9/19/78 ticularly for Col- lecting Products to be Recycled 3. Keppeler In Ground Trash 4,775,066 10/4/88 Receptacle 4. Hayes Trash Bin Cart 4,821,903 4/18/89 and Bin Assembly 5. Zipper Paper Separation 4,860,910 8/29/89 Device For Waste Containers 6. McCarthy Sectionized Trash 4,867,328 9/19/89 Receptacles 7. Heller Multi-Compart- 4,874,111 10/17/89 ment Refuse Container 8. Lombardi, Compartmen- 4,893,719 1/16/90 et al talized Separating Container 9. Jones Compartmented 4,893,722 1/16/90 Waste Receptacle 10. L. Kubersky & Compartment 992,006 5/9/11 H. Shrock Receptacle 11. J. Kovachevich Waste Receptacle 1,281,587 10/15/18 for Domestic Use ______________________________________
Comments
As can be noted from an inspection of the above-cited references, none of them teach what is the essential feature of the instant invention; namely a means for effectuating, in essence, trash separation and, in effect, immediate disposal from inside the home or office of separated trash into the hands of an outside trash hauler. Once again, respectfully submitted, the instant invention serves the interests of convenience and economy of action so markedly better than any other such device that undoubtedly unlike with any of the other devices, the interests of ready separation as a predicate for ultimately efficient recycling are greatly advanced.
In these regards, please note additional comments below under the rubric entitled, The Object of the Invention.